Un pirate lion et un papa coq
by DjoDjoCute
Summary: Pendant sa période pirate, Arthur Kirkland, aussi connu comme Angleterre, jouit d'une belle relation avec Francis Bonnefoy, aussi connu comme France. Mais après qu'ils soient devenus parents de jumeaux, le Français commença à s'occuper exclusivement de ses enfants, délaissant par la même occasion un dangereux pirate terriblement frustré! FrUk Face Family


**Voici un nouveau one-shot ! Il est moins axé sur l'histoire que les autres mais j'avais envie d'écrire un one-shot sur la période pirate d'Arthur et d'inclure au passage de la Face Family. Bref, c'est surtout une histoire pour me faire plaisir. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !**

 **Crédit: Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz quoi qu'on en pense!**

Un pirate lion et un papa coq

Lorsqu'une mère devient trop protective et maternelle auprès d'un enfant, l'expression populaire employée est celle de « mère poule ». Mais alors, dans le cas d'un homme, pourrait-on dire « papa coq ». Personne ne pouvait répondre là-dessus, mais le capitaine Arthur Kirkland trouvait tout de même que c'était la parfaite description pour son amant, Francis Bonnefoy.

Mais remettons d'abord le contexte. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinquante ans que le représentant de l'Empire britannique avait délaissé ses dirigeants et ses responsabilités de nation pour goûter à la liberté de la vie de pirate dans les Caraïbes. Son emprise et sa puissance sur les eaux étaient phénoménales. Quand il vainquit l'Invincible Armada d'Espagne, un exploit qu'on croyait jusqu'alors impossible, il établit une réputation qui n'avait fait que s'embellir.

Il était devenu le capitaine du Unicorn. Le terrible et sanguinaire Arthur Kirkland. Un nom qui avait le pouvoir de faire trembler bien des tavernes. Celui qui ne perdait aucune bataille navale, celui dont l'épée avait transpercé bien des corps sans pitié, celui dont on disait que le simple fait de croiser son regard suffisait à faire fléchir les genoux. Celui doté de capacités magiques extraordinaires au point que les marins développaient des superstitions comme le brouillard qui annoncerait toujours l'arrivée du capitaine et autres choses bien angoissantes. Personne n'avait jamais pu le vaincre. Même Espagne, son plus proche rival, n'arrivait plus à le mettre au tapis.

Tout ceci n'avait fait qu'alimenter sa confidence et sa soif de puissance. Il régnait en maître sur les océans et inspirait la peur chez chacun, même ses ennemis. Personne ne pouvait se tenir debout contre lui…ou presque !

–Arthur ! Te voilà ! Il faut qu'on discute à propos d'Alfred immédiatement ! intervint alors un certain homme à l'accent français.

Le voilà interrompu dans sa rêverie. Son amant aux longs cheveux dorés venait de faire irruption dans sa cabine, les bras croisés et le regard enragé, l'air mécontent. Le fier pirate fronça des sourcils devant cette marque d'audace. Seul Francis pouvait se permettre d'entrer brusquement sans être invité dans sa cabine et éviter de se retrouver par la suite enchaîné et jeté par-dessus bord en réponse au manque de respect. Arthur n'en était pas moins agacé et rétorqua :

–Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore fait une bêtise !

–Non ! C'est plutôt toi qui en as fait une !

–Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

–Je l'ai vu joué avec une arme à feu ! Et il m'a répondu que c'est toi qui l'as autorisé à le prendre !

Il faisait une scène juste pour ça ?

–Et alors? Il est non chargé, donc, aucun risque qu'il ne se blesse avec. Il a bien le droit de s'amuser comme tout enfant normal.

–Mais moi, je crains que le laisser jouer avec une arme à feu risque de lui transmettre de mauvaises valeurs en vieillissant.

–Ho ! Tu exagères ! Tu parles comme s'il allait devenir une nation obsédée par les armes à feu. Et puis, je te rappelle que tu me laissais pratiquer le tir à l'arc quand j'étais jeune. Cela ne t'a pas dérangé à l'époque.

–Sachant l'avantage que cela t'a procuré à la bataille d'Azincourt, je le regrette beaucoup, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans même prévenir.

L'effroyable capitaine tenta de maintenir son calme. Il adorait le Français comme un fou, mais ce dernier pouvait se montrer si chiant des fois ! Encore plus récemment. Bon ! Il faut dire qu'après la guerre de cent ans, il en avait bavé pour reconquérir le cœur de son voisin d'outre-manche, peu enclin à lui pardonner ses erreurs.

Il aura définitivement fallu qu'il se transforme en séduisant pirate pour que Francis finisse par céder à ses avances. Bon ! D'accord ! Pour ça, il avait dû faire couler son navire et le faire prisonnier sur le sien. Francis avait tenté de le raisonner et de le convaincre d'arrêter cette folie, mais mis aux fers au pied du très dominant maître des océans, il n'était pas dans la posture idéale.

Arthur ne l'avait pas touché, préférant se montrer patient. Il l'avait taquiné à maintes reprises ne se gênant pas de profiter de sa situation avantageuse. Puis à force de se détacher de son devoir de nation, Francis avait commencé à laisser de côté sa rancune. Il comprenait bien que c'était la façon à Angleterre de les faire rapprocher comme auparavant en laissant derrière toute la toxicité de leurs gouvernements respectifs.

Et puis bordel ! L'Anglais était tellement sexy dans son rôle de pirate mâle alpha et inébranlable. Il lui inspirait des fantasmes qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir auparavant, lui qui est déjà reconnu pour sa forte libido. Ajoutons à cela le fait qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement cessé d'aimer la nation insulaire, sa fierté commença à s'affaiblir de plus en plus sous le poids de son désir grimpant.

Et puis bingo ! Arthur avait enfin récupéré le Français dans son lit ainsi qu'une place dans son cœur.

Et pour sceller davantage leur union, il eut l'idée audacieuse de lui donner des enfants. Ils venaient de découvrir des nouvelles terres de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et donc, il fallait les fournir en représentant.

Mais pour cela, il avait dû transformer France en fille un peu presque contre son gré. Mais le capitaine pirate n'en avait nullement tenu rigueur. Il l'avait gardé sur son navire, dans la sûreté de sa cabine tout au long de la grossesse. Il s'était retenu de faire des attaques pour éviter de le mettre en danger, se contentant des nombreuses réserves de richesse des précédents abordages.

Ho ! Que Francis lui avait fait la grosse tête pendant ces neuf longs mois. Et lui avait pris un malin plaisir malgré lui à le voir alité, prisonnier dans un corps de femme, le ventre bien rond. Dieu qu'il s'était senti viril à cet instant ! Bien entendu, il n'avait pas manqué d'être à ses petits soins pour l'amadouer un peu.

Mais après la naissance des jumeaux, même après avoir récupéré son corps de mâle, Francis avait subitement changé. Son univers sembla réduit à ses petits anges. Ho ! Bien sûr, Arthur les aimait également, mais comparé à son amant…

Et c'est là qu'arrive sa comparaison avec la mère poule, ou son pendant masculin « papa coq ». Étrange. Le coq est l'emblème animal de la France. Il commença à penser que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il ne les quittait jamais des yeux et s'inquiétait pour eux constamment ! C'en était même carrément obsessif !

Arthur sortit de sa cabine et du haut des escaliers, il observa son aimé en train de disputer Alfred pour un comportement dangereux quelconque tandis que Mathieu, timide, tenait son ourson blanc contre lui tentant de se faire discret. Il avait presque de la peine pour eux. Ayant fréquenté Francis lorsque ce dernier était un préadolescent et lui un enfant, il savait combien ce dernier pouvait se montrer sévère quand il réprimandait.

C'était plutôt rare qu'ils étaient tous les quatre ensembles. La plupart du temps, Francis repartait de son côté avec Mathieu tandis qu'Arthur laissait Alfred à terre pour ne pas le mettre en danger lors de ses attaques contre des navires espagnols. Mais ils essayaient toujours de se réunir le plus souvent possible.

Et c'était précisément dans ces moments-là qu'il ressentait la plus grande frustration !

À toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes, l'attention du Français était en toute exclusivité fixée sur les jumeaux. Il faisait une crise si soudainement il ne savait plus où ils étaient. Les matelots n'osaient même pas s'approcher des enfants pas peur de provoquer le puissant royaume. Il craignait que les jeunes garçons ne suffoquent sous une telle surveillance stricte.

Tandis que lui… Il subissait une véritable frustration sexuelle.

Depuis la naissance des enfants, le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient copulé ensemble se comptait sur les doigts d'une main…et cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient nés ! Mais lorsque son rival le retrouvait, il se précipitait sur Alfred qu'il voyait plus rarement et lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Et lui était pratiquement ignoré !

Arthur continua d'observer son amant de son point élevé, la rage contenu en lui. Le capitaine pirate était comme un lion. Puissant, imposant, terrifiant, un prédateur rugissant dans l'ombre, mais également rudement affamé qui guettait sa proie de loin qui refusait sans cesse de se laisser attraper.

Stupid Frog ! Pour combien de temps allait-il le laisser poireauter encore ? Quand ils étaient seuls dans leur lit, celui-ci disait être trop épuisé à force de s'occuper des enfants mais n'hésitait pas une seconde à se lever s'il entendait l'un d'eux pleurer.

–Arthur Kirkland ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Ho ! La ! Cela ne sonnait pas bon ! Il voyait un Français rudement en colère contre lui pour une raison quelconque. Il lui obéit, mais en préservant un regard dur et une prestance incassable, histoire de montrer qu'il était toujours le chef sur ce navire et que ses subordonnées ne se fassent pas de fausses idées.

Arrivée près de Francis, il croisa les bras et d'une voix ferme, il clama :

–Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

–Il s'agit d'Alfred !

–Encore ?

–Je l'ai vu en train de manger des scones !

Cela fit imploser un nerf à l'Anglais. Mais il maintient son calme et répliqua :

–Et alors ? Il adore ça. Du coup, il est plutôt courant que mon cuisinier en prépare pour lui.

–Et c'est justement ça le problème ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le nourrir avec ta cuisine infecte ! Pour ne pas corrompre son sens du goût.

Là, il commença sérieusement à s'énerver. Tentant de se maîtriser davantage, il rétorqua avec fermeté :

–Ma cuisine est parfaitement bien, Stupid Frog ! Qui es-tu pour décider ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas ? N'as-tu jamais pensé que notre fils puisse trouver ma nourriture délicieuse avec sincérité ? Ou peut-être que cela affecterait trop ta fierté d'admettre que ta cuisine n'est pas la seule suprême grande gastronomie de ce monde.

–Vas dire ça à notre garçon à qui j'ai donné des macarons et qui m'a avoué que c'était franchement meilleur !

–QUOI ?!

Il se tourna vers un coin où les deux jeunes bambins se régalaient effectivement des friandises françaises sorties de dieu seul sait où. Là, il fut vraiment en colère. Ses fils mangeaient des confiseries en provenance de la France à bord de son NAVIRE. Quelle humiliation ! C'était lui qui avait la charge officielle d'Alfred mais son amant se permettait de critiquer tous ses choix sur son éducation. De quel droit se permettait-il ?

L'atmosphère changea subitement. Les autres marins le sentirent et prirent soudainement peur. Ils savaient mieux que quiconque que le capitaine pouvait se montrer imprévisible et sans pitié quand il était dans cet état.

Un nuage très sombre flottait au-dessus de la tête du réputé pirate. Une ligne fatale venait d'être franchie. Il venait de subir plusieurs années d'abstention et était maintenant en train de perdre le contrôle au sein de sa propre famille ! Il adorait ses fils plus que tout au monde mais son partenaire empiétait sur l'espace à occuper dans leur prise en charge et en laissait de côté leur propre vie conjugale avec ça !

Francis lui tourna le dos pour observer les jumeaux qui interagissaient ensemble tout en mangeant. Après l'avoir insulté de la sorte, il avait le culot de l'ignorer pour se remettre à concentrer toute son attention sur leur progéniture !

Le terrible Arthur Kirkland ne pouvait tout simplement pas tolérer cette attitude provocante un moment de plus. De sa voix autoritaire et grave, il hurla à son second :

–Morgan !

–Oui, Capitaine ! répondit rapidement le loyal subalterne.

–Veuillez conduire les garçons dans leur chambre attitrée et assignez un de nos matelot de confiance pour les surveiller. Je vous laisse la gérance du bateau pour un moment.

–Oui, Capitaine ! obéit-il.

Francis s'apprêta alors à protester vivement à l'idée qu'on lui enlève ses petits quand Arthur saisit avec violence son poignet qu'il serra avec une grande force. Pris de court, la nation française regarda l'autre dans les yeux et sentit vite le danger. Son amour était extrêmement furieux et le regardait comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui briser tous les os. Il commença à avoir peur quand ce dernier cracha :

–Toi et moi, dans ma cabine, immédiatement !

On ne discute pas les ordres du capitaine du Unicorn à moins d'avoir une envie de suicide. Et sans prévenir, Arthur traîna de force son compagnon jusque dans sa cabine sans tenir compte des cris de douleur de ce dernier. Tout le monde s'écarta de son chemin, pétrifié par la colère légendaire du pirate sanguinaire qui était tout près de l'implosion.

Une fois rendu dans la chambre, l'Anglais jeta sans aucune douceur son voisin d'outre-manche sur son lit et continua de la dévisager avec des yeux de requin. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Une partie de lui voulait l'attacher sur sa couche et le ravager sauvagement pour satisfaire une bonne fois pour toute son appétence sexuelle qui le rongeait depuis belle lurette. Une autre partie voulait simplement prendre le temps de le torturer délicieusement comme dans les débuts de leur relation avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Dans toutes les options, tout irait mal pour son rival et aboutirait à une délivrance pour lui. La question : rapidement ou on prend son temps ?

Francis comprit qu'il était fait comme un rat. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais vu son bien-aimé dans un état aussi bouillonnant, du moins pas depuis sa transformation en seigneur des océans. Il était réellement mais réellement effrayant et angoissant ! Voilà donc d'où venait sa réputation. Il en serait presque excité si ce n'avait été du fait qu'il est la victime de sa rage incontrôlée. Il devait tenter de le calmer pour la sauvegarde de ses fesses.

–Mon amour, j'ignore ce que j'ai fait de mal, mais crois-moi…

–SILENCE !

Il se tut. Ce ne sera sûrement pas facile.

–Francis Bonnefoy, commença Arthur, on a tous les deux été bénis par la naissance d'adorables jumeaux mais maudits par nos contraintes de nations qui nous forcent à nous séparer la garde et à vivre éloignés l'un de l'autre. Donc, tu comprendras que lorsque je nous réunis, ce n'est pas pour me faire critiquer sur comment je dois éduquer le fils dont j'ai la charge.

–Ho ! Bien sûr, je comprends tes sentiments. Mais…

–Je n'ai pas fini ! Ici, sur ce navire, c'est moi qui commande et je n'apprécie particulièrement pas qu'on m'humilie devant mon équipage ! Dans un couple, l'éducation des enfants se fait à deux, donc, j'exige désormais que tu me consultes avant de faire quoi que ce soit concernant les jumeaux.

–Eh bien, dis donc, tu en fais un plat pour des macarons. Dis-moi…

Ce fut alors que Francis s'interrompit en remarquant la bosse dans les pantalons du britannique. Se rappelant alors de la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, il comprit enfin. Voilà pourquoi son lion était aussi rugissant ! Mais qu'il était idiot !

Affichant désormais une moue coupable, il dit :

–Ho ! Arthur ! Je vois que Grand Frère France t'a grossièrement négligé, ces derniers temps. Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi grognon.

–Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Stupid Frog ? Ne change pas le sujet de la conversation !

Mais faisant le sourd, le royaume continental se leva et s'approcha pour déposer un bref bisou sur les lèvres de son grand ennemi qui se mit à rougir, surpris par le geste. Souriant, Francis ajouta :

–Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. J'étais tellement obnubilé par ma joie d'être devenu papa que j'en ai complètement oublié que mon petit lapin aussi a un grand besoin d'attention.

–I am not your bloody Rabbit !

–Tu as raison, tu es désormais un gros lion affamé qui attend seulement que son dompteur vienne le nourrir.

–Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Sans avertissement, le Français prit ses épaules et le projeta délibérément sur le lit. Arthur eut à peine le temps de réagir que l'autre grimpa sur lui, s'étendant sur son corps. Il alla dire quelque chose mais il fut arrêté par un vif baiser rempli de passion.

L'Anglais commença à faiblir. C'est que son rival était foutrement excellent dans l'art d'embrasser ! Sa réputation était amplement méritée. Ce fut pourquoi il ne réagit pas quand son amant commença à s'emparer de ses poignets pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais alors il entendit un « clic » et ressentit au toucher la froideur du fer autour de son poignet. Quoi ?!

–Juste au cas où tu aurais une envie subite d'inversion les rôles. Cela devrait t'en empêcher.

–Stupid Frog, détache-moi tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il en tirant sur les chaînes qu'il avait toujours gardé à la tête du lit pour quand il capturait son amant sur les mers.

–Hum… Non, répondit-il, innocemment.

–C'est moi le capitaine de ce bateau, alors tu ferais mieux de m'obéir sur le champ !

–Vas-y, crie à l'aide pour que l'un des membres de ton équipage vienne te délivrer. Ho ! Mais tu ne le feras pas car tu ne voudrais surtout pas que quiconque te surprenne en train de te faire dominer. Une réputation ruinée est si dure à réparer.

–Francis ! cria-t-il, plus menaçant.

–Allons, allons. Tu en as bien profité pendant tout le temps de ma grossesse après m'avoir transformé en femme sans me demander mon avis. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi.

Et sur ce, il reprit possession de ses lèvres pour réprimer toute plainte supplémentaire tout en glissant ses mains sur le corps splendide de son aimé.

Arthur finit par rendre les armes…pour le moment. Il comptait bien lui faire payer cet affront une fois qu'il sera libre ! Mais il était enfin seul avec son Francis et c'était le plus important.

Et la nation de l'amour comprit pour sa part qu'autant sa préoccupation de son rôle de père puisse être grande, il ne devait jamais oublier que sa relation de couple était tout aussi importante et qu'il fallait lui accorder du temps. Mais au final, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre !

 **Fini! Merci d'avoir lu. Les commentaires sont toujours très appréciés lorsqu'une histoire a plu! Je vous dis à bientôt!**


End file.
